Vampiric
by made.for.life
Summary: When Harry and his trio are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, they receive some assistance of a vampiric nature.


The snatchers shoved the trio to the ground. Harry squinted trying to distinguish figures without his glasses.

"Well what is this Fenir?" Bellatrix sneered.

"The mudblood and blood traitor who were rumored to be with the Boy Who Lived himself, I think." The werewolf panted.

"Potter." Lucius Malfoy rasped. "Where?"

Harry was jerked by one of the Death Eaters. "Here."

"Doesn't look like Potter." Narcissa cut in.

Harry's glasses were harshly slammed on to his face and the room came into focus. There was a group of Death Eaters in front and behind him. The Malfoys minus the youngest were standing against the wall. Bellatrix Lestrange was too close to Harry's face for comfort.

"Well we'll just have to wait for the pretty face to fix itself, won't we?" Bellatrix trilled meanly. She turned suddenly to a glint in one of the Death Eater's hands. "Where did you get that?"

The masked eyes flashed to the floor. "Their tent. I reckon its mine now."

The raging witch turned to the three teens on the ground. "What else did you take? How did you get in my vault!?" She screamed. Then she lunged forward grabbing Hermione. "You Mudblood, you will tell me everything. Lock the other two up."

"No." Ron yelled and was quickly bashed on the head.

Harry and Ron were dragged down the stairs and shoved in to a concrete room that was dark on all sides.

"Ouch." Ron groaned holding his head. "Hermione!" The red head grabbed the bars of the door's window.

"Ron?" A light voice flitted across the darkness.

"Luna! Is that you?" Harry huffed, winded. "Are you ok? Your father said…"

"I'm fine Harry. What are you doing here?" Luna stepped into the tiny bit of light. She looked awful, covered in bloody scratches and terrifyingly thin. She must have seen his shocked expression. "Honestly I'm better than everyone else, even Mr. Ollivander."

"Ollivander's here?" Ron turned.

Harry put his hand behind him to push himself up. The ground shifted. Harry looked back at the black fabric covered leg that he had touched. The skin rasped across the floor leaving a dark stain. At the slight moan of pain from the cloaked figure Harry felt his stomach sink in guilt.

Harry reached out a hand and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know you were there."

The person didn't answer or move any further. There was a click behind Harry and everything suddenly went bright white. He rubbed his eyes adjusting to the sudden light.

"A little warning next time Ron?" Harry groaned blinking like an owl.

The teen shrugged waving the disluminator. "Sorry mate."

Harry looked up. The room was larger than he originally thought. And it had quite a few more occupants. Behind Luna Mr. Ollivander was lying on a wooden plank, looking over at them and blinking rapidly. Near Harry's hand there was the first of several black cloaked people leaning on each other. There was about twenty all hiding their faces by tilting them down under their hoods and all their skin was covered up by their thick black cloaks. One of them in the middle of the mass lifted his head and seemed to be studying him. There was a girl leaning on the watchers bent leg, the only one without a cloak.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked to the general black mass. None of them moved.

Luna held out a hand. "Don't be offended. The Vampires didn't answer me either.'

Ron jerked back as Harry was pulled to his feet. "Vampires?" He yelped.

"Yep." Luna shrugged airily. "The only one who talks ever is the flock leader in the middle there and occasionally his mate, the girl on his knee." Luna drifted towards Mr. Ollivander.

"Problem?" A voice rasped. The one that Luna had pointed out as the leader bobbed his head slightly.

"N-no. No problem." Ron stuttered.

A scream rattled through the hollow room.

"Hermoine!" Ron grabbed the bars yelling up the stairs. "You bastards!"

Harry walked over to stand by Ron. There was a painting across from the door. The blue eyes or the painting seemed eerily familiar and Harry could have sworn they blinked. There was a sudden crack.

"Mister Harry Potter!" Squeaky voice piped.

Harry whirled around and a few black clad vampires were suddenly on their feet. "Dobby!"

"Out of here." Dobby held out his hand. "We have to leave."

"But Hermione, Ollivander, Luna, and…" Harry glanced helplessly around the room at the newly met creatures. He couldn't just abandon anyone to the Dark Lord, even vampires.

The main vampire had pushed his mate up on her feet and was rousing the others.

"Was going on?" The girl rubbed her eyes. She had black straight hair and was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved aqua shirt that was stained with mud and blood. She didn't look any younger or older than a seventh year like himself and Harry found himself wondering how old her vampiric mate was.

"Can you get her out of here? The rest of us will be fine once that door is opened." The leader hissed.

Harry turned to Dobby. "Can you take Mr. Ollivander, Luna, and the girl?"

"Talon." She muttered.

"Talon then." Harry corrected. "Take Talon with you."

"Mister Potter will have vampire's mate taken from here?" Dobby eyed the slim dark people. "Dobby will do it sir, for Misters Harry sir."

"Be careful Fang." Talon put her hand inside the hood. The hood bobbed as the vampire pressed his hidden face to her hand.

Dobby held out his hand to the girl and the vampire gave her a light push towards it. Talon turned and kissed the vampire under his hood. She mumbled softly to him. Her blue eyes were alert. She slid her hand into Dobby's and the little elf walked her over to Luna and the old wand maker. With a pop all three of them were gone.

"Bring me the others." Bellatrix suddenly shrieked.

Heavy footsteps tromped down the stairs and Ron quickly put the lights out. The vampires and the two Gryffindors pressed against the wall.

"Away from the door!" A man yelled looking into the darkness. The unfamiliar Death Eater shoved the door out and held out his wand. Before he could make a sound there was a whistling and the man was pulled into the hooded mob on the right of the door. The man didn't even get a chance to scream.

Harry stood shocked into stillness until two wands were held out to him. "Thanks?" Harry muttered. The main vampire, Fang pocketed another wand.

"Come on." Ron hissed. He led the way up the stairs. Harry followed him and Fang stuck close to his back. The slightly taller vampire kept glancing back and Harry could almost hear the head count going through his mind. His shadowy face was unable to be seen.

A sob came from the room around the corner. Ron rounded the corner with a roar shooting off a spell. Bellatrix flew across the room from the blast. Harry shot a spell a Fenir who had launched forward. Harry ran to Hermione's side. A black flash flew by Harry's side. Lucius and Narcissa flew back pined by two more flashes. Dobby was suddenly at Harry's side.

"Potter." Bellatrix screeched.

"Mister Harry." Dobby squeaked. Harry looked at the three vampires who were in the room fighting off Death Eaters. Ron ran to Harry's shoulder. Hermione looked at them shakily.

"Go." The rough vampire's voice rippled. The two vampires broke one of the windows with a Death Eater right through. Black cloaks began fluttering between the broken fragments of glass.

"No." Narcissa yelled throwing her hand forward. The world twisted with a crack.

Harry's knees hit the ground. Ron coughed next to him and Hermione groaned as they landed. There was a sparkling lake on their right and a sandy hill leading to a small cottage.

"Dobby where are we?" Harry asked the small creature standing near him. Dobby turned and Harry lurched forward as the small body fell. "Dobby!"

"Mister Harry Potter." The house elf choked as his eyes glazed over. The trio couldn't even react.

Harry buried the small elf by hand in the hills. They had ended up at shell cottage. Bill and Fleur had taken them in quickly even said vampire's mate. Talon and Luna seemed to be content to sit and rest.

Harry came in to the house through the door. Fleur nodded at him wearily. He walked into the small living space that contained the four other teenagers.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione replied half asleep.

Luna was leaning back against the sofa asleep. Talon looked at Harry cocking her head.

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered trying not to wake the sleeping blond.

The girl nodded. "Fang, did you see if he made it out?" She asked quietly.

Harry shook his head looking away. "He told us to go."

She smiled sadly. "That sounds like my Fang."

"How did you become his mate? Where did you meet?" Harry looked back to Talon's blue eyes.

She shrugged. "He just found me. We met while he was still at Hogwarts last year. I was at Salem myself, and it was perfect. Then he came, the snake-human, he was awful with his cruciartus curse and threw us in that dungeon. And…" The thin shoulders lifted again like it didn't matter. "There's been worse I suppose."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. He felt like he knew the vampire. "How will you find him?" Harry asked.

She smiled keenly. "I won't need to. He'll come."

Harry cocked his eyebrow. "How?"

Talon huffed smirking. "Just wait."

Harry nearly fell backwards as a pale hand landed on the girls shoulder.

"There he is." Talon turned to the cloaked vampire at her side.

"Of course." The person picked the female up with an astonishing amount of strength and placed her in his lap wrapping the covered arms around her waist.

"What happened to your voice?" Hermione asked. Then she flushed. "I mean if it has always been like that." She stuttered.

"No." Fang grated. "The vampire that turned me was a bit rough at the throat." He said simple.

"Oh." Hermione said sitting back. "I'm sorry."

The hood shook. "I take no offence." Talon leaned her head back against him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. "I mean a vampire of course but, is Fang your real name?"

Fang and Talon looked at each other and laughed.

Ron scowled. "What's so funny?"

Talon settled back. "Fang is the name that I gave him for his vampiric side."

"Who were you then?" Harry asked.

The hood turned to him. "Someone you would not be pleased to meet."

"But do we know you?" Hermione leaned forward. "Or knew you?"

Fang when silent. "Indeed." He whispered.

"Where are the other vampires?" Ron looked around nervously. Harry turned about suddenly realizing that there were others before.

"Hunting."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

The vampire turned sharply to him and he could almost feel the pressure of the glare. "They won't kill anyone and they are very good at memory charms."

"How did you get in here?" Bill asked. He was standing in the doorway and looked as if he had been there a while.

"Walked." Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

Bill groaned and walked up the stairs to where Ollivander was resting.

"What about you?" Harry looked back at the couple on the couch.

"Hmmm?" Talon hummed.

Harry motioned to Fang. "Why isn't he hunting?"

In answer the hood dipped and shadowed the side of the girl's neck. After a lapping sound the sound of swallowing filled the stunned silence. Talon's eyes closed and she sighed. Finally the sound stopped and the hood rose. Four fading puncture wounds were all that were left of the event.

"Question answered?" Talon huffed opening her eyes. The wound closed and the pale flesh was left unblemished.

Harry nodded swallowing hard.

"Hot stuff isn't it." They all jerked around except Fang and Talon. Another vampire was leaning against the wall. The voice was feminine and she was built even more thinly than Fang's mate.

"All finished up?" Fang chafed. To Harry he said quickly. "This is Flora by the way."

"Pleasure I'm sure but we've met and the rest of us need to move." The girl cut in brutally.

"We've met?" Hermione hissed.

The hood pressed against Talon's neck again. "Ready?"

Talon jumped up rolling her shoulders. "Yep. Thank you very much."

"Keep safe." Luna said suddenly awake.

"Nice to meet you Potter." Fang scratched.

Hermione shifted. "Thank you. For saving me."

"I didn't." Then the vampire swept up his mate and they were gone.

Harry stood to see blackness streaking across the lawn in the moon light. He could see the outline of several others at the edge of the wood. Talon was set down and Fang turned to the house. Harry felt as if he were looking into the male's eyes. They watched each other. Harry raised his hand and Fang mimicked the movement then disappeared into the night.

The trio ended up invading Gringotts with the use of confundus and imperious charms. They found the cup but the sword was buried under a sea of burning metal. The massive opaleye dragon was very useful for their escape, though he and the others felt bad for hitting the poor thing in the tail. They ended up at Hogwarts somehow everyone was rushing around preparing for the battle. Ron and Hermione were missing and Harry couldn't seem to find anyone that he needed in the swarm. He knew where to find the diadem but not where to find his friends.

"Hey Potter." Harry turned startled in the midst of the hallway.

"Talon?" Harry found himself looking at the girl dodging an errant student.

"One in the same." She grinned.

Harry looked about. "Where is your mate?"

Talon shrugged. "They want confirmation that you will allow them to fight for you because all of us would rather not get killed before the battle."

"Yeah come on. We'll let people know." Harry grabbed her hand and got swept up in the general mob swarming to the great hall to meet. Harry pulled the female up to where McGonagall was standing with the other teachers. "Professor we have an announcement to make."

"Of course Mister Potter." The old woman pulled out here wand and called for silence. It fell quickly.

Harry stepped forward and cleared his throat. He really hadn't though this through. "Hey everyone. Quick thing we have a volunteer group joining us and I want to make sure that you don't hit them accidently so….Wanna call them?" Harry turned to Talon.

The girl smirked and put both her fingers in her mouth and gave a sharp piercing whistle. There was a clatter above the student's heads. A black blob dropped down from where several of them were hidden in the ceiling. The hall clamored quieted with McGonagall's glare. Harry just knew that this was the leader, Fang and he was proven correct when the vampire put his arms around his mate.

"Hey." Fang rasped.

Harry nodded and looked up as the other cloak clad vampires dropped. They landed gently, crouching on impact.

"Mister Potter?" McGonagall looked puzzled.

Harry turned back to the crowd. "This is Fang, his mate, and their flock, a vampiric flock."

This time even the Professors gaped. Gasps filled the silence.

Harry plowed onward. "They have volunteered to help us." Harry backed down to let everyone process. He cancelled the spell. Harry turned back to the flock and Talon. "You look better."

Talon laughed. "We all do. I suppose anything is better for your health than being locked in a cell with no nutrition."

Harry chuckled.

"Harry." He turned to see Ron and Hermione. Hermione was eyeing the vampires. "What if you get mistaken for Death Eaters?"

Fang turned his head to look at his group. "That is a good point." He rubbed his throat.

The black cloaks suddenly shimmered lightly and turned a sable silver. A few of the flock jumped, startled. Harry turned his head and saw that Flitwick had his wand to the vampires and was finishing an incantation. Harry grinned.

"Thank you Professor." Fang scuffed, his voice cracked. Ha cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone?" Harry yelled to the hall. "Remember, silver equals teammate because tonight we are all playing for the same team!" Harry magicked his own robes silver.

The hall roared. The vampires hissed their support. The black throughout the hall changed. Even the Professors changed the robe color. McGonagall looked strange in silver. Harry was struck by the similarity to Dumbledore's sable blue robes.

The golden trio had gotten to the Room of Requirement soon after and hauling the two monstrous Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle escaped the Fiend Fire. The diadem was burned to a crisp. Only two more to go, the snake and Voldemort himself. Watching Snape being killed hit a part of Harry that he didn't know existed. The trio raced back the school.

They dashed into the hall. Harry threw the cloak over them. Spells flew and they launched off their own trying to hit anything black nearby. The stair were twirling frantically and crumbling. Ron jumped to the landing and Harry stowed the invisibility cloak next to his chest. He pushed Hermione forward in to Ron's arms and leapt after them. At the very base of the stair, at the bottom again, they rounded a corner. A flash of furred grey flew by. The werewolf Fenir landed on top of Lavender and tore at the skin on her legs. She screamed. Abruptly the wolf man was jerked off of her and thrown to the opposite wall. His head hit the stone harshly and he was still. The vampire knelt down and put their hand on the wound. The female screeched. The female looking vampire put her hand to her hood and spit. She changed hand and rubbed her saliva on the wound. Lavender shrieked then looked down in shock. The wound closed right in front of her.

"Is that ok?" The female, Flora asked and helped her up.

"Yeah." She huffed. "Thanks." Flora nodded and took off.

The trio made it out onto the lawn to join the fight. The bright red heads of the Weasley twins flashed as they cracked jokes and fired off spells. Talon oddly enough was with them joking right back. The three of them seemed to have some sort of horrific comedy show going on. Silver flashes sparked in motion all over the field. The vampires tore and bit and used other Muggle ways to fight but it was effective.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the brothers and their new play mate. Fred was in the midst of an elaborate joke when a bright red flash slid past his shield and hit him hard in the side tearing away the skin and snapping bones.

"No!" Ron screamed forgetting the fight, running to his brother's side.

"Fred!" George yelled dropping to his knees. Talon stepped in front of them casting off spells glancing back worriedly.

"We have to move." Harry yelled.

He tugged at Fred's shoulders. George didn't seem to hear but he finally recognized what Harry was doing. They dragged Fred in to an alcove with Hermione and Talon keeping off spells.

"Fred. Come on." Ron yelled.

Talon dropped next to him putting her ear to the sprawled twin's chest. She stood up and went to the entrance. "Fang." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The vampire appeared out of nowhere hurrying to Fred's side. His hand slide over the open wound that bled plentifully. He dropped his hood directly to the wound and started moving over it. Fred jerked up screaming in pain. Talon pinned his side.

"Fred, Fred! Stop it's us." Ron yelled restraining Fred's arms over his head.

"No! Stop it!" Fred screamed, writhing in burning agony.

Ron turned to Talon. "Make him stop. Now!"

Fred suddenly was still. His eyes were glazed and looking up. The silver hood came up slowly from the unblemished skin on Fred's side.

"Fred?" George asked tentatively.

"Would not suggest trying that."

Everyone started then George started laughing hysterically. The twins sagged against each other and sobbed, laughing. Fang nodded and he and Talon skidded out of the alcove before anyone could say wait.

Voldemort's voice suddenly boomed in a show of power, calling Harry out. He told them to bury their dead and be prepared to surrender. Ron grabbed Harry's arm possessively as if to keep him from going. Harry just shook his head. The group walked into the bustling Great Hall. Screams were bursting and silencing as the vampires went to work. The twins went over to their mother still crying a bit. Hugs were exchanged as the twins told their story.

"You guys go." Harry said tiredly. The two watched him leave the hall.

Harry slowly walked to the Headmaster's office. The memories shocked him but not as much as they should have. He must have known all along. Harry walked without knowing it, his invisibility cloak on as he exited the castle. He was going to die. Walking to the woods, he was going to….

"Potter." A voice scratched gently.

The vampire was right next to him. Harry looked around. His invisibility cloak was still on but the vampire paced in his flowing silver cloak, right in step with him.

"Fang." Harry acknowledged his voice cracked a bit. He had to tell someone what was happening. Not for their sake but for his own breaking soul's sake. "I'm going to die."

The hood swiveled. "I know."

"Last request for a dying man?" Harry rubbed his face. The hood cocked questioningly. "Can you take your hood off? Show me who you are?"

Fang chuckled. "How about, no."

Harry laughed a little. "Leave me to die with a mystery? That's not very nice."

Fang stopped walking at the edge of the woods and Harry paused. "You wouldn't like it if I did. How about you come back and figure it out."

Harry walked into the woods. The world went through in a blur. Dying, talking, deciding, living. He slumped in Hagrid's arms and the Death Eaters walked on. Neville was forced to his knees and the hat set on fire. Silver flashed forward, the vampires attacked furiously. Neville slashed the sword through the great snake's head. A vampire tore Hagrid's bonds suddenly and Harry fell. He huffed as someone kicked him in the side. Two hands pushed him to his feet and threw his cloak over him.

"Thanks." He whispered to Fang.

"Go." Fang crackled loudly.

Harry ran forward to the Main hall. Mrs. Weasley finished off Bellatrix. He mentally patted her on the back. Voldemort was dueling with several opponents including a few vampires, the largest ones. Harry pushed them back. He told Tom Riddle all his faults, it was actually fairly fulfilling. He didn't actually know he had defeated Voldemort until the snake crumbled.

Silver whirled around him as people and vampires captured the remaining Death Eaters. He ended up in the midst of the Weasleys after the battle had settled down. The vampires were healing and carrying the injured in.

"Harry, mate. You alright?" Ron clasped his shoulder.

Harry leaned back against the wall taking a breath. It felt like the first time he had since they started this craziness. They hadn't lost anyone except Snape who Harry had been sure was treated with the proper respect. He was a hero. The bodies of the Death Eaters were not being touched.

"Hey Harry." Fred started.

George finished it off. "Where is your big vamp buddy?"

"Yes Harry, dear, I think we all want to meet him. After saving Fred like that." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Fang?" Talon came in shouting. "Has anyone seen Fang?" She came over to Harry.

"We were just asking that." Harry said.

"Fang!" She called again.

"Talon!" A rasping yell came out. The vampire dashed across from where he had just set down an injured student.

"Thank Merlin." Talon stepped forward.

She was swept off her feet laughing. Fang spun her in a circle. He Weasley twins whistled. The vampire set down his mate and kissed her. He rocked her back and forth with his arms around her waist.

"I was so worried." Talon murmured into his neck. Harry didn't even care that he was eavesdropping. He and everyone else behind him were happy to hear something good.

Harry frowned at the next statement. "You are the only one who does."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Harry grimaced.

The two looked over at the family. "Hello Potter." Fang rasped

"Don't hello me." Harry growled. "You think no one cares about you vampires?"

The head vampire looked around at his flock. "Nope. Just me that no one cares for."

"What?" The twins asked in sync.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

"But you saved me." Fred scowled.

The vampire reached up to his hood.

Talon stopped him. "Are you sure?"

"Has to happen sooner or later so they will understand."

"What about?" She waved her hands helplessly.

"If I get taken, you'll be alright." Talon wiped at her eyes.

"Taken?" Harry tilted his head "What do you mean?"

The pale hand pushed under his hood. Platinum blonde hair ruffled under the sliding fabric and long fingers. The teen had a thin, pointed face and silver blue eyes. There was a thin scar running off the edge of his jaw down to his neck. Several pairs of eyes locked on the vampire's destroyed neck. There were masses of scar tissue and puncture looking wounds.

"Potter." He said.

"Malfoy." Harry said flatly.

A collective gasp filled the hall. The others in the flock were tensed. Draco reached back to finger his hood and put it back up.

"No. Leave it down." Harry said. Then he suddenly stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Pottter."

Draco smirked a little and slowed down his motions to a normal speed. This was an invitation he didn't wish to miss. "Fang, no last name." He put his hand in Harry's.

"Nice to meet you finally." Harry laughed. "Are you all Slytherins?"

"Most of us." The female from before pushed off her hood. Flora was Pansy Parkinson.

There were various other students and people. All fanged and cloaked.

"So what's your plan for now?" Harry asked.

Draco, no, Fang smiled and glanced at his flock. "We were planning to hang around and help out with reconstruction."

"Sounds good." Harry looked around as well. "Sounds good."


End file.
